


Path to Destruction

by RhymePhile



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Conversations, Gen, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-02
Updated: 2006-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymePhile/pseuds/RhymePhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Said, Rebadow, and Keller from <i>Oz</i> talk about God. And you didn't think I could get them all together! Oh, and this is set during Season 4, when Beecher is trying to find religion through Islam, and Keller is quite pissed off about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Path to Destruction

"God speaks _through_ us, not _to_ us, Rebadow."

"Perhaps in your case, Minister Said. But He's been speaking to me ever since that day in the electric chair."

The two men sat near each other in the library as Said punctuated his syllables by tapping on the desk.

"Then maybe it's not God doing the speaking."

"Oh, I think it is. He has a nice voice."

"All of it is bullshit," commented Keller snidely from next to the bookcase. "God, Heaven, Hell, the afterlife, all of it. All we have is the here and now, and that's fucked up enough without worrying about what's going to happen later."

"You must believe in something, Keller," Rebadow said. "I've seen you going to Mass."

He shrugged. "I believe in me."

"Talk about worshiping false idols," Said remarked.

"Yeah, well, all's I know is that when it comes down to it, believing in Jesus or Allah or who the fuck ever doesn't keep me from being miserable."

"Beecher still hasn't forgiven you?" asked Rebadow.

Keller shook his head angrily. "I miss him, the little bitch."

"Your soul would benefit from avoiding that...type of sin," Said grimaced as he said it.

Keller gently placed the book he was holding back on the shelf and walked over to Said. "My soul benefits from having Beecher suck my cock," he sneered, grabbing his crotch.

Said made a face and backed away.

"I have no problems with having God talk to me," Rebadow said, deflecting the conversation. "It's comforting."

Keller turned back to him. "Did you ever think that maybe you were insane?"

"Not really."

"Rebadow, God speaks through prophets, like Mohammad, peace be unto him. He doesn't speak to..."

"Cons that are older than shit?" Keller finished, slinging his leg over a backwards chair at the table.

"I think God can work in whatever mysterious ways He chooses to, and if that's speaking to me, who am I to argue?"

"I suppose," Said agreed.

"Why do you think He picked you there, Rebadow? You ain't holy or some shit, right? How come you get to have conversations and not anyone else?"

"He obviously wouldn't talk to _you_ , Keller, because you are trash," Said spat.

"Hell yeah, I know that Your Worship, but I don't see Him talking to your black ass, either."

"Maybe I just look like someone who will listen," Rebadow commented, leaning back in his chair.

The other two men looked at him.

"Well, why not? I've learned it pays more to be open-eared than open-mouthed."

"Something Keller obviously hasn't learned," Said said.

Keller grinned at him. "I don't mind being open-mouthed, as long as I can swallow."

"You're disgusting."

"Now that's one thing I can say I'm guilty of in here, Your Worship."

"Haven't you ever prayed for divine intervention, Minister?" asked Rebadow.

"I don't ask for favors like that."

"And aren't you disappointed when you don't get an answer?"

"God shows us His love and the way He wants us to live our lives through the teachings of Mohammad. I get my answers from the Koran."

"Does it tell you in there why you have such a stick up your ass?" Keller asked.

"I guess my relationship with Him is more straight and to the point. I simply listen," said Rebadow.

"I still think you're nuts," Keller said, getting up. "God doesn't care about us."

"He does, Keller, you just choose to ignore the way He wants us to live our lives," Said answered.

"Fuck that shit. If I can get even an ounce of happiness in this hellhole, then I don't care how _anyone_ thinks I live my life, much less God." Keller turned to Rebadow. "Have you seen Beech?"

"Try the gym."

Keller nodded his thanks and left.

"He's on a path to destruction, that one," Said sighed.

"I don't know...maybe I'll ask God about him tonight and see what He thinks."

Said patted the other man's hand. "You do that, Rebadow. See you later."

"Afternoon, Minister. And hey, I'll put in a good word for you, too."  



End file.
